


Kiss Me Beneath The Milky Twilight

by feelssogoodinmyarms



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Blood, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canonical Character Death, Character(s) of Color, DWSA - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Gay Male Character, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Jewish Character, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbians, M/M, Making Out, Not Canon Compliant, Past Abuse, Past Suicide Attempt, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Tumblr Prompt, Underage Drinking, none of them are white, the longer im into this show the more i realize that as the truth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelssogoodinmyarms/pseuds/feelssogoodinmyarms
Summary: Short stories about different kisses between our favorite horny german teens :')





	1. Ernitz 11

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I posted this list of kiss prompts on my tumblr and got quite a few more than I expected. I'm gonna put them all here even though I've only written a few. Most of these are pretty pg but I'll put warnings if necessary. The ratings might change based on how the others turn out. Also the title is from [Kiss Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTLnlkrCK8c) by Sixpence None the Richer, I thought it was appropriate for this. Enjoy!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11\. “I almost lost you” kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: past suicide attempt

Moritz felt a touch on his shoulder and rolled over in the bed. “Mmm?”

“Moritz?”

His eyes snapped open, and just as he suspected, Ernst Robel was standing next to him, dark eyes shining with tears. Moritz slowly sat up, unable to tear his eyes from the brokenhearted boy next to him. 

“Ernst, I…” Moritz trailed off, unable to find the words. Ernst’s eyes shifted to the fluorescent lights and the rose arrangement on the table next to the hospital bed. 

“Who sent them?” he asked, gesturing to the flowers. 

“Martha,” Moritz chuckled nervously, trying to decipher if Ernst was mad at him or not. 

“Why?” 

“Well, you know how she talks about letting her children grow like the weeds-”

“Why did you do it, Moritz?”

Moritz froze and swallowed hard, eyes cast downward at the sheet on his lap, pale as his own skin. 

“I didn’t have any other choice. I felt like no one cared and that I had no other option. The whole world was coming down around me and I thought everyone would be better off if I wasn’t here.” Moritz wanted to say more but Ernst had sat down next to him. 

“Can I hug you?” his voice cracked with tears and it made Moritz’s heart break. He nodded and melted into Ernst’s touch. Ernst head laid on Moritz’s shoulder and he could feel his friend’s body start to shake with sobs. Moritz couldn’t help but crumble, tears pouring for the upteenth time this week. Ernst was so warm and Moritz felt safe in his arms. He could feel Ernst’s tears wetting his shirt but he didn’t care, it was the best human contact he had felt in months. He ran his fingers up in down Moritz’s back and he sighed. He could smell Ernst’s shampoo and his sweater was soft against Moritz’s face, he felt like he could drown in everything Ernst was. 

“Don’t do that ever again,” Ernst whispered through sobs.

“I won’t, I promise.”

“I love you,” Ernst whispered. Moritz froze and felt Ernst’s body tense. 

Moritz broke away from the hug to stare at Ernst’s face which was flushed beet red. Moritz wanted to say something, tell Ernst he loved him too and probably had since seventh grade, that he was the person Moritz would have missed most if he had died. Instead he leaned forward and connected their lips for a moment and pulled back before Ernst could react. 

“I’m so sorry!” Moritz gasped and tried to apologize more, but Ernst pressed his lips against Moritz’s. His hands cupped Moritz’s cheeks. Moritz wasn’t really sure to put his hands until he felt Ernst guide his arms to his waist. Ernst’s hands moved back to Moritz’s cheeks and he sighed into Ernst’s mouth. 

When they finally broke apart Ernst laid his head on Moritz’s chest. Moritz’s hand found Ernst’s and he felt Ernst’s thumb trace the back of his hand. His chin rested on the top of Ernst’s head and in that moment Moritz felt so safe; silently thanking whatever higher being there may be that he was alive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request a kiss prompt, check out my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/feelssogoodinmyarms) :)


	2. Wendilse 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. “I’ve missed you” kiss

Wendla’s bare feet padded over the soft forest floor. She walked quickly, practically skipping. At long last, Ilse had asked Wendla to meet her in their old wigwam where she, Ilse, Moritz, and Melchior used to play as children. It had become a special place as Wendla had gotten older, but for entirely different reasons. After Ilse had run away from home, Wendla would go lay in the wigwam in the forest and gaze up at the sky through the hole in the top. She would think about all the fun times they’d had playing when they were younger, Capitan Ilse and First Mate Wendla sword fighting Capitan Mechior and First Mate Moritz. Wendla’s favorite memory was the first time she was kissed. Specifically, she was kissed by Ilse. The boys had allowed her and Ilse to play princesses that day. When the evil King Melchior put Wendla under a sleeping spell that could only be cured by true love’s kiss, Ilse didn’t hesitate to wake Wendla from her slumber. When Ilse’s lips brushed hers, Wendla felt a fire deep down; unlike anything she’d experience. Luckily it hadn’t been the last time she’d get to feel it. 

Wendla smiled and ran faster once the wigwam came into view. She knew Ilse would be waiting inside with those dark eyes you could swim in and those soft hands and-

Ilse was lying peacefully on the floor of the tent, her dark hair splayed out across some old pillows. She smiled when she saw Wendla walk in, but Wendla didn’t give her a moment to speak before climbing on top of her and crashing her lips into Ilse’s. Wendla could feel her smile into the kiss and a warm feeling started to spread from her chest, down through her stomach, coursing through her legs, all the way to her toes and fingers. Ilse’s lips felt heavenly against Wendla’s and she never wanted to break the contact. 

Unfortunately the girls had to come up for air. Wendla wrapped her arms around Ilse’s neck and buried her face in Ilse’s chest. 

“Don’t stay away for so long,” Wendla murmured into Ilse’s shoulder. She chuckled. 

“I won’t, I promise.”

Wendla pulled out of the hug when she felt something sharp poke her finger. There was a shiny gem peeking out of Ilse’s earlobe. 

Wendla gasped. “You pierced them!”

“Ella did them the other day with a sewing needle and an ice cube.” Ilse gingerly touched one of the studs. Wendla smiled and studied them, then leaned forward and gently kissed each of the piercings. A chill ran up her spine when Ilse sighed in response. Wendla started to kiss down Ilse’s neck; something that was sure to make her melt. She laid back and wrapped her arms around Wendla’s waist, trailing her fingers up and down her spine. She could feel Ilse’s legs twitching and it gave her that warm feeling all over again. She lightly nibbled at the skin like Ilse taught her to, breathing in the scent of the girl she’d missed so much. Ilse smelled like flowers and sweat and paint; a truly intoxicating combination. After Wendla had left some small marks on Ilse’s neck she laid her head down on the other girl’s chest and listened to her breathing. 

“Please don’t stay away for so long again.” Wendla tried not to tear up at the thought of Ilse leaving in the morning. 

“I won’t, my love.” Wendla knew Ilse didn’t know when she would be back, but the comforting words were enough for right now. 

“I wish I could come with you.” It was true; Wendla had often wished Ilse would ask her to join her in Priapia. Every time she asked Ilse would insist Wendla’s parents and friends would miss her too much, and the colony was no place for a young girl. The truth was, Wendla would live anywhere if she could see Ilse everyday, no matter how “unsuitable” it was deemed by their elders. 

“Maybe you could.” Wendla sat up in surprise, searching Ilse’s face for a teasing grin. There was none; Ilse was sincere. 

“Tonight?” 

Ilse thought for a moment. “In a year. You finish the semester and spend another year with your mother and Ina, and if in a year you still want to come, I’ll whisk you away in the middle of the night.” 

Wendla felt a surge of happiness bubble in her chest and a big smile spread across her face. She wanted to squeal in absolute joy but she knew she would cause a scene, so she settled for throwing her arms around Ilse, wrapping her in a tight hug. 

“I can’t wait!” Wendla beamed, not wanting to let Ilse go. “We can braid each other’s hair and sit down to dinner together, maybe you could paint me!”

Ilse broke away to hold Wendla’s face in her hands. She was smiling so wide and Wendla felt like she could melt. “Yes, we’ll do it all! I’ll take some fabric and make you dresses as short or as long as you want them. The gossamer kind that flows behind you. I’ll paint pictures of you in them; you can be my muse”

Her _ muse _ . _ Ilse’s _ muse. Almost like being Ilse’s wife. Wendla felt like she could cry from happiness.

The girls laid in the wigwam all night, talking about how wonderful their new life together would be and holding each other. Wendla climbed into bed the next morning, exhaustion catching up with her, knowing she was one day closer to forever with the girl she loved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have written now bc I'm that guy who procrastinates but more is coming soon. I wrote another draft of this chapter with a completely different tone that's unfinished. If/when I finish it I think I'll put it here. If you want to request a prompt, go to my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/feelssogoodinmyarms).


	3. Wendilse 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10\. “Goodbye” kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracie ([loveinheaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinheaven/pseuds/loveinheaven)) wanted me to make her cry so grab yall tissues. there's blood and death in this so you might want to skip this one.

The parchment paper was dry and course against Ilse’s hands. 

_Ilse, mama and papa spoke in hushed voices tonight. I sat at the top of the stairs and caught the words “child” and “safety”. They also spoke about a woman, Frau Schmit. _

Ilse knew what Frau Schmit did; she knew that the girls who went to her didn’t come back. She grabbed some sheets and the bottle that Louisa drank from last month. She was with child and was having contractions after Gustav threw her down the stairs. It had stopped her pain, maybe it could stop Wendla’s. 

_I’m afraid they’re going to do something to me, to my child. I don’t want to cause you any trouble, but would you could be close tonight in case I need you?_

She tore through the forest, hoping she was going toward the convent, the sheets and bottle in her hand. Ilse silently prayed to whatever higher power may be that it wasn’t too late. Stay with me, Wendy. I’m on my way, stay with me.

Ilse found her before she reached the convent, her back against a tree. Her face was pale as her white nightgown, now stained with crimson on the skirt. There was so much blood; it might have been more than when she found Moritz. It was horrifying and Ilse swallowed hard, pinching herself to keep from passing out.

“Wendla?” Ilse knelt down next to her and started wrapping the frail girl in the blankets, saving one to sop up the blood. “Wendy, c’mon, you gotta stay with me.” Ilse shook the girls arm slightly and her eyes fluttered open.

“Ilse?” 

Ilse almost broke down then and there; this girl who had been so full of life was now weak and frail, her voice too soft, almost a whisper. She pushed it down and tried to focus on saving Wendla. 

“It’s me, you’re okay. You gotta stay with me though.” Wendla’s eyes were glassy and Ilse started asking questions. “What’s your name?”

Wendla giggled, reminiscent of that laugh that used to ring out through the trees when they played pirates. “You know that I’m Wendla Bergmann, Ilse. Have you really forgotten me already?” 

Ilse smiled, distracted from the situation. She tucked a lock of dark hair behind Wendla’s ear and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I could never forget you.”

Ilse’s hands were covered in blood and she turned her face away from Wendla so she wouldn’t see her start to gag. Her eyes fixated on the bottle and she handed it to the sick girl. 

“I want you to drink this. It’ll make you feel better.” Truth be told, Ilse had no idea. But it helped Lousia, maybe it could keep Wendla alive until she could get help. 

“On my way here I ran through that field of flowers we used to play in, Ilse,” Wendla whispered between sips. “I remembered when we would make flower crowns and play pirates. Remember when we’d meet there and kiss each other senseless? Oh, it really has been too long,” Wendla paused and made a gagging noise. “Tastes terrible.”

Ilse chuckled, despite the shame she felt. It had been too long since she’d gone to Wendla and kissed her until she couldn’t speak. Now they might never get to do it again. She pushed the thought from her mind; Wendla was not dying tonight, not if Ilse had anything to say about it. 

“Save your strength, Capitan Wendla. You need to keep fighting, okay? Can you stand?”

Wendla struggled for a moment, then gave out. She shook her head. 

“Okay, I can carry you. I want you to keep breathing, okay? In through your nose, out through your mouth.” Ilse wrapped her arms around Wendla to carry her bridal style. 

“Don’t,”

“You have to keep fighting. I’m going to take you back to the colony and we’ll get you help, just work with me.”

“I won’t be alive when we get there, Ilse,” Wendla whispered.

“No, no, no, you have to try, on three.” Ilse was desperate, racking her brain for any possible ways to save Wendla.

“Stop,” She wheezed out as Ilse tried to lift her. “Ilse, it’s no use.”

Ilse stopped struggling, fighting tears that were already falling. “If I could just get you back to the colony, they could save you.”

“It’s been too late to save me for a while now, my love.” Wendla looked so peaceful, her pale face white against the night sky. She didn’t look frightened or distressed, unlike Ilse who was practically bawling. 

“Could you do me a favor, Ilse?”

Ilse held Wendla’s hands in hers, trying tot to squeeze too hard. “Anything, darling.”

“Make sure this doesn’t happen to Thea or Anna. Try to get Martha out of that awful place; don’t let any of the other girls end up like me. I don’t want anyone to have to go through this.”

“I will, I will,” Ilse promised, her face wet with tears. 

Wendla made a low noise, almost a chuckle. “Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?”

Ilse smiled, even though it felt like she was being stabbed. “All the time. I don’t suppose I told you how beautiful you are often enough.”

“You don’t need to, I feel so beautiful around you.” 

Ilse let out a sob. “Thank you.”

“Will you still think of me when I’m gone?”

“Every day, my love. I’ll write to you and make sure you don’t miss anything and I’ll go to the field of flowers and pretend you’re beside me. I’ll never forget you, I promise, I-”

Wendla stopped her. “I don’t want you to mourn me all your life, darling. I want you to be happy and marry a nice man and fill up your home with children.”

“I never loved a man, Wendy. I loved you.”

Wendla smiled weakly and Ilse felt her heart break. She wanted to collapse into Wendla’s arms but was afraid to hurt her. 

“Come kiss me, First mate Ilse.”

Ilse kissed Wendla’s lips gently, afraid of breaking her. She felt Wendla’s arms wrap around her neck and she kissed her harder, relishing every second. 

“Promise me you’ll keep the girls and yourself safe. I don’t want anyone, especially you, to go like this.” Wendla’s voice cracked and Ilse held her tighter. 

“I will keep them safe, my love.”

“Don’t let those men do to you what he did to me, Ilse. You need to stay alive, I won’t let you end up like me.” Wendla was crying now and Ilse rubbed little circles into the back of Wendla’s hand. 

“I promise, darling. I won’t let this happen to anyone, including me.”

Ilse laid there, arms wrapped around her love until morning, talking about their lives and pausing to kiss each other every so often. Ilse kept talking and singing to her softly, even as Wendla’s responses got less and less frequent. Ilse’s head was buried win Wendla’s neck and she couldn’t bring herself to look at her face, lest she sees the life had gone from it. 

The pale morning light had barely begun to show when Ilse heard voices calling Wendla’s name. Ilse’s eyes were puffy from crying and her whole body felt as though it was made of lead; the last thing she wanted was to leave Wendla. Ilse rose to her feet unsteadily, careful not to look at Wendla’s face. She didn’t want to see those dark eyes glazed over or those rosy lips drained of color. Ilse left a blanket wrapped around the dead girl, tears coming again, before shutting her eyes to kiss Wendla’s forehead. She ran as the voices got closer, and when she heard Frau Bergmann’s scream, llse ran faster, body numb, into the unknown. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/feelssogoodinmyarms) if you want to request a kiss prompt of just check me out. comments and kudos make my life!!


	4. Mortha 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 73\. Height Difference Kisses Where One Person Has To Bend Down And The Other Is On Their Tippy Toes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my side hoe josey ([shut_up_melchior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shut_up_melchior/pseuds/shut_up_melchior))  
requested this and im so happy she did. marthiz is the only valid straight couple in sa and exactly what america needs right now.

Moritz was shorter than his girlfriend. Not by much, since Moritz himself was about 5’7, but it was enough to get teased by his friends and her on occasion. However, he didn’t mind, especially since Martha thought it was adorable. The truth was, Martha and Moritz had kept each other alive since the seventh grade; it made perfect sense for them to be together. Living in their own apartment, just the two of them, where the only physical contact was gentle and soft had made their relationship flourish. Moritz couldn’t remember a happier time in his life. 

His breath hitches when he hears Martha emerge from their bedroom. Moritz doesn’t need to turn around to know she looks absolutely gorgeous, but he does anyway. Martha’s wearing that velvet green dress she knows Moritz likes. It hugs her body in all the right places and makes her legs go on for miles. She has that dark red lipstick on and Moritz smiles and feels his face get hot, just like it did the first time he took her on a date. 

“You look exquisite,” he manages to get out. Even though Moritz is wearing a suit and tie, he suddenly he feels underdressed. 

“And you look dashing.” Moritz’s knees buckle a little; he can’t help it when Martha smiles at him like that. 

“Are you going to tell me why we’re going to such a fancy restaurant in the middle of the week?”

Moritz doesn’t expect Martha to remember, but September 20th is the first time they kissed. It was the first day of sixth grade, a year before they became close, and in a burst of self-confidence, Moritz kissed her on the swing set. Martha kissed him back, only for a moment before he pulled away. He had run from her after, but he wrote down every moment of the event in his journal. 

“Can’t I treat my wonderful girlfriend because I feel like it?” 

Martha smiles again and comes closer to him. Moritz has to look up at her slightly; in her heels she’s much taller than him. He’s overwhelmed with the urge to kiss her and gets on his tip toes. Martha giggles; he’s still not tall enough to reach her lips. Moritz starts blushing again and starts to pull away, but Martha stoops down and captures his lips. He sighs and moves his hands to her waist, the green velvet soft under his fingertips. Martha nips at his lower lip slightly, a move she knows will make him melt. Her fingers are tangled in Moritz’s hair and he instinctively moves them toward the couch. He wants to touch Martha’s hair, but she’s done it so nice; he would hate to mess it up. She guides Moritz to the couch and he lays down so she can straddle him. Martha grinds her hips into him and her thigh bumps the box in his pocket. Moritz sits up so fast that his head starts spinning. 

“Sorry! Did I hurt you?” Martha’s panting a little and Moritz wants nothing more than to pull her back on top of him. His hand flies to the box, hoping Martha didn’t notice it. It had been agony to keep quiet about the ring, especially when it was on his person.

“It’s beautiful!” Wendla sighed, her eyes shining like the diamond Moritz held. 

“She’s gonna love it, Mo. I can’t believe you’re asking her!” Ernst was equally mesmerized by the rock. Moritz could see tears in his eyes and tried not to tear up himself. 

“Please, you’re just excited that you have another reason to bug Hanschen about proposing.”

Ernst chuckled. “No, really. One minute you were kissing her on the playground and now you’re gonna get _ married _.”

“And next we’ll be attending each other’s funerals,” Wendla added. Ernst rolled his eyes. 

“Time really flies,” Moritz mused, trying to think of how he could pop the question without dropping the ring or embarrassing himself in some other way. 

“Uh, no! You didn’t hurt me, I was just thinking we could save this for after dinner.” Moritz slowly ran his finger up Martha’s thigh which made her shiver in delight. It took every ounce of self control Moritz had to not pull her back into him. 

He watched, mesmerized as Martha fixed her hair and dress in the hallway mirror. She wasn’t perfect, but she was perfect for him. Moritz couldn’t believe he was fortunate enough to spend the rest of his life with such an amazing woman. 

Martha turned around and walked over to Moritz who was still sitting on the couch. She bent down again to kiss him again and he brought a hand up to her face. 

“Ready?”

Moritz smiled and gingerly touched the box again. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope that makes up for the incredibly sad chapter before this. stop by my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/feelssogoodinmyarms) if you want to request a kiss prompt of just check me out. comments and kudos make my life!!


	5. Marthanna 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 40\. “Hope we don’t get caught” kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for a couple of my choosing so of course i did marthanna. it was also specifically requested to be in canon era. Ty for the request, gracie ([loveinheaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinheaven/pseuds/loveinheaven))

Martha heard people whisper in church about Wendla and Ilse. Some thought they were dead, but other suspected that they had run off together and were lovers. The idea puzzled Martha. Two girls, lovers? That couldn't be, only men could love women. Martha heard warnings from Father Kaulbatch about the dangers of a man lying with another man, but never anything about two women. Wendla always gushed about Melchior; she wasn’t in love with Ilse. Although Wendla always did speak of Ilse so fondly, similar to the way she spoke about Melchior in the months before her death. Martha always suspected Wendla still met with Ilse in secret; maybe the theory wasn’t so unrealistic. 

Martha liked to think that Wendla and Ilse lived together now. It became a favorite fantasy of hers; Wendla waking Ilse in the morning and bringing her hot tea in bed. They would help each other dress, buttoning the backs of dresses and braiding hair. They didn’t wear slips or stockings and ran about in fields of flowers, letting the summer breeze kiss their legs. Wendla and Ilse would hold each other at night, keeping each other warm and protecting each other from anyone who tried to hurt them. The more Martha thought about this, the more she wanted something similar for herself. The idea was so foriegn to her, but she loved imagine herself being held by a girl, lying in the grass for hours and kissing each other every so often. Martha wished she could have done that with Anna before everything happened. Anna had always been so sweet and beautiful, but that smile she wore so often had become more rare since the passing of their friends. 

“Did you hear about Wendla and Ilse?” Martha asks Anna one afternoon. The snow had begun to melt and Martha’s parents let her out of the house again. The babbling brooke in front of the girls provided a serene soundtrack to their conversation. A cold breeze blew through the trees. Even though the sky was still gray, it was the most beautiful day Martha had seen in months. 

“Otto Lammermier told me that Ilse is also,” Anna trails off, afraid to suggest that another of their friends could be dead. Martha can’t see Anna’s face because she’s braiding the blonde’s hair, weaving daisies into it as she goes, but she can hear the sorrow in Anna’s voice. 

“No, no,” Martha backpedals, not daring to upset Anna anymore. “I heard that she and Wendla ran away to the artists colony together.” Martha picks another daisy to weave into Anna’s braid and feels her face start to heat up. 

“Because they were lovers! I heard that too,” Anna giggled. It was adorable and Martha had the urge to wrap her arms around Anna and kiss the back of her neck. 

“Do you think they were?” Martha is suddenly glad she doesn’t have to make eye contact with Anna. 

“I don’t know.” Anna thinks for a moment. “I’d like to believe they were. Wendla and Ilse both went through a lot at far too young of an age. They deserve to be happy.”

They  _ deserve _ to be happy. Martha hadn’t thought about that since Wendla and Moritz had passed. Maybe she had never thought happiness was something she deserved. 

“Do you think we deserve to be happy, Anna?” Martha’s hands shake as she weaves the last flower into Anna’s braid. Anna gingerly runs her fingers over the intricate style before  turning to face Martha. She nods, blue eyes wide. Martha moves closer to her and and her eyes shift to Anna’s lips. There is nothing stopping them from being happy now. 

“Me too,” Martha sighs, her nerve dissolving. Nothing stopping them except someone finding them here. 

“Martha-”

“If someone should see us,” They had lost so much, what more did they have?  
“No one will! Hans Rilow takes Ernst Robel to the vineyard every Friday and they’ve never been caught.”

“Anna,” Maybe there was nothing left to lose. Only something to gain.

“What have we got to lose? Don’t you think we deserve to be happy too?”

There’s nothing Martha wants more than to be happy with Anna for the rest of her life. She supposes the rest of her life starts now, and that’s when she kisses Anna. Anna’s mouth is warm and Martha feels hands move to her shoulders. Electricity courses through her veins and she feels as though she and Anna are being lifted off the ground. When Martha pulls away she’s out of breath and her body feels like it’s pulsating. 

“Are you alright?” 

Martha looks up and Anna’s cheeks are flushed and she’s smiling more than Martha had seen in months. 

“Yes. I haven’t felt so good in months, I’m more than alright!” Martha giggles. Anna smiles, that gorgeous smile that has been so rare lately, and shakes her head before leaning in again. 

“Could I lie on top of you?” Martha pulls away to ask. 

“I don’t know, we could be seen,” Anna teases and Martha rolls her eyes. 

“Please?”

“You’re pretty when you beg,” Anna sighs and lays back in the soft grass. Martha can hear both of their hearts beating, pressed together in this safe haven. 

Their lips met again and Martha feels a fire beneath her skin. Anna wraps one of her legs around Martha’s and she can’t help but sigh into Anna’s mouth. Their lips begin to move against each other in a pattern and Martha feels a fluttery yank below her navel. She doesn’t know what to do except moan against the other girls lips. 

“Would you kiss my neck?” Anna asks and Martha quickly moves her lips to the soft, hot skin. She starts with quick, eager kisses, but then slows down. 

Anna sighs, “Just like that, Martha.”

“Oh Anna,” Martha mumbles it over and over again into Anna’s skin. Martha knows anyone could walk through the clearing and see them like this, but this is too wonderful to stop.

“Touch me,” Anna moaned and Martha cried out in response. 

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Martha giggled. “I can’t believe I’m kissing you.”

“I can’t believe  _ I’m _ kissing  _ you _ !” Anna’s eyes sparkle and Martha feels a tingle down her spine. 

“I suppose we’ll have to do this more often.” Martha traces Anna’s collar bone through her blouse, not meeting her eyes. Anna gently grasps Martha’s hand in her own. 

“I’d like that.”

They lay like that for a while longer, in each other’s arms. They kiss and touch each other, sometimes daring to fondle each other under their dresses. Mostly, they hold each other tightly, whispering sweet nothings, feeling less alone than they have in months. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/feelssogoodinmyarms) if you want to request a kiss prompt of just check me out. comments and kudos make my life!!


	6. Wendilse 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 61\. Hands On The Other Person’s Back, Fingertips Pressing Under Their Top, Drawing Gentle Circles Against That Small Strip Of Bare Skin That Makes Them Break The Kiss With A Gasp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> none of you cowards write femslash anymore in this dying fandom so i do it all myself

_ Oh my, _ Wendla thought to herself. Ilse’s hands were resting comfortably on the small of Wendla’s back, and although it was the hottest thing she had ever experienced, it was also very comforting. 

_ Yes, Ilse, yes, _ Wendla did a gentle knocking motion against Ilse’s back to let her know that she liked what was happening. Her fingertips had slipped under Wendla’s top, which was easy to do since the shirt was a little small on her. Ilse’s skin was so soft against her own; Wendla’s knees probably would have buckled if she wasn’t laying on top of her lover. Soft fingers began to draw gentle circles into Wendla’s hot skin. It was the nicest thing Wendla had ever felt, it sent shivers down her spine and she broke the kiss to gasp. 

Ilse moved one of her hands to sign an apology, “Sorry!” 

“No, it’s good! I wasn’t expecting it, that’s all.” Wendla noticed Ilse’s face was flushed. Since her complexion was lighter than Ilse’s, Wendla knew she must be blushing too, which made her blush even more. 

Ilse noticed her girlfriend’s rosy cheeks and smiled. “You’re adorable.”

Wendla felt heat rise in her cheeks again and tried her best to enjoy it. It used to be so difficult to take compliments but she’s learning to bask in the attention instead of push it away.

“Thank you.”

Ilse moves her lips closer to Wendla, visually asking if they can continue, to which Wendla nods. Their lips crash into each other and Wendla feels flowers bloom all around her and bright colors pop under her eyelids. She sighs blissfully against Ilse’s lips as the wonderful feeling swallows her up. Ilse’s hands move back to the warm skin under Wendla’s top, electric bliss washing over her. Wendla slowly moves her fingers over Ilse’s neck moving further down, savoring every part of Ilse’s skin, until her hands are almost touching Ilse’s breasts. Ilse takes Wendla’s hands, their lips still connected, and moves them lower to fully cup the former’s tits. Wendla feels herself moan into her lover’s mouth which would embarrass her is she wasn’t enjoying this so much. She breaks the kiss to stare into Ilse’s dark eyes, half closed and blown wide in lust, and it’s quite possibly the prettiest thing Wendla’s ever seen.

Wendla takes one of her hands away to sign, “Beautiful.”

Ilse smiles sheepishly, rosy cheeks glowing in the dusky sunlight. Wendla just now notices the evening sunlight is almost gone, the last of it bathing Ilse in a faint bluish color. Wendla almost wants to stop; to just stare at her girlfriend in the smoky blue until her vision blurred with age. Ilse gently pulls her back down to her lips before that forever can begin. Wendla’s eyes flutter shut and the colors explode under her eyelids again as she lets Ilse’s touch consume her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes it changes tenses halfway through it's an artistic choice bc the first part is what just happened  
[spring awakening tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/feelssogoodinmyarms)


	7. Hernst 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8\. Seductive kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hernst time bois

Hanschen had been crushing on Ernst Robel for months now and had decided tonight was the night he would make a move. They were at someone’s party, probably Bobby’s or Melchior’s, Hanschen couldn’t be bothered to remember whose at this point. Hanschen and Ernst hadn’t left each other’s side this evening, sharing a bottle of cheap wine, dancing, even occasionally holding each other for a moment. By the time Hanschen gathered up the courage to tell Ernst how he felt, he was pretty drunk. Hanschen decided this was a non-issue; he was attracted to Ernst while sober, the alcohol was just giving him some extra confidence. 

“I’m having so much fun with you,” Hanschen sighs and scoots closer to Ernst. They were sitting on a velvety love seat that was probably too expensive to be out during a house party. 

“So am I, handsome,” Ernst chuckles. He wraps an arm around Hanschen and the latter could have squealed in delight. He settles for a hedonistic sigh, almost a purr. Ernst laughs softly and begins to lazily run his fingers through Hanschen’s hair. It feels heavenly and Hanschen is certain that Ernst is into him. 

“We gotta hang out more,” Hanschen slurs. “I’m having the best time with the most beautiful boy. You really are beautiful, you know that right?” He knows that he’s babbling and probably sounds ridiculous but Ernst is smiling. His cheeks and ears are a little pink and Hanschen thinks it’s the cutest thing ever. 

“Thanks.” Ernst rests his other hand on the back of his neck, still grinning. Hanchshen could kiss him right now, and he almost does. 

“I really mean it though. You’re like so beautiful. Like renaissance painting beautiful, but beautifuller than that. So full of beauty and fullness…” Hanschen trails off, distracted by Ernst’s dark eyes locked in his. The alcohol in his system makes everything feel warm and dreamy, but Ernst is just as gorgeous as he always is.

“Very beautiful,” Hanschen almost whispers it, but the party is loud so it’s more like a whisper-shout over the music. Hanschen tenderly brushes a stray lock of hair out of Ernst’s face. He’s practically on top of Ernst now, so Hanschen figures this is as good a time as any. 

“God Hans, you’re making me so giddy.” Ernst’s arms were wrapped around Hanschen’s torso and his eyes glance downward for a moment. It’s so adorable; Hanschen couldn’t believe he hadn’t done this sooner. 

“Don’t be Gideon, be my boyfriend,” Hanschen whines before pressing his lips to Ernst’s. One of Ernst’s hands moves to gently cradle the back of Hanschen’s head. Hanschen’s hands are fisted in Ernst’s jean jacket, pulling the other boy’s lips to his own. The kiss is messy and heated and Hanschen would definitely be grinding on Ernst’s lap if there weren’t other people in the room. They finally break apart because Ernst is laughing so hard against Hanschen’s mouth. 

“What?” Hanschen whines, his head buried in Ernst’s shoulder. 

“Hansi,” Ernst stops to catch his breath. His arms were still wrapped around Hanschen who was clinging to him like a koala bear. “Hans, we’ve been dating for three months. You took me to dinner last week to celebrate it!”

Hanschen sits up so fast he gets dizzy and nearly knocks his forehead against his boyfriend’s. “What?!”

“Yes! You asked me to formal and we became boyfriends a week later,” Ernst was still laughing, but his fingers rubbed soothing circles on Hanschen’s lower back. Hanschen wanted to be mad at Ernst for not telling him, but he felt so good that he decided it wasn’t worth it. 

“No wonder I thought I should have done this sooner,” Hanschen laughed, his head lolling forward. 

“Do you want to Uber home now? We can watch whatever movie you want.” Ernst brushed his fingers against Hanschen’s cheek; it was so adorable he could have died. 

“_ Shrek 2 _?” Hanschen asked, unable to hold in his drunken giggles. 

“Of course.” Ernst brought their lips together again, gentler and sweeter this time. He tasted like cheap beer and happiness, which Hanschen made sure to point out as soon as they pulled apart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanschen is the forgetful and horny drunk change my mind  
[tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/feelssogoodinmyarms)


	8. Mortha 69 (Ha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 69\. Following The Kiss With A Series Of Kisses Down The Neck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back!! at long long last!! with quarantine and stuff i should be able to finish this thing if my teachers lay off the projects. have some marthiz to clear your skin and keep u sane <3 
> 
> tw for past rape/abuse and flashbacks

Martha can’t help but giggle as Moritz’s lips brush her neck.

“Tickles?” He asks, his mouth barely leaving her skin. She nods and runs a hand through his hair that seems to stick up no matter what. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this,” Martha sighs and almost immediately cringes at her own bluntness. 

“Uh, can’t be longer than I’ve wanted this.” 

Martha likes this new, happier Moritz. It’s been almost three months since she’d seen him; he’d been whisked off somewhere after he tried to off himself. Not even Melchior was sure where. It wasn’t until tonight at Melchior’s back to school party that Martha saw Moritz again. He was still the sad soulful sleepyhead she remembered, but something had changed. He didn’t seem so miserable and exhausted; a new lively aura radiated from him. It was almost as if he’d shed a part of himself when he tried to take his life. 

“I’ve wanted this since I found out what intimacy was,” Martha challenges, her breath hitching when Moritz finds a sensitive spot on her neck. Now they were in a guest room (they had been careful not to go to Melchior’s room) and the music playing was muffled behind the door, a dim lamp the only light. 

“I’ve wanted this since,” he stops to find her lips again, kissing them sweetly. “I, uh, held your hand in fifth grade.”

Martha takes the moment to kiss along Moritz’s jawline, as he’s briefly detached himself from her neck. This elicits a soft moan from him which brings heat to Martha’s cheeks. He brings his hand to the small of her back, his touch gentle and soft. 

“How far are we going?” Moritz whispers, lips brushing her ear. It’s both adorable and very hot at the same time, Martha has to suppress a gasp.

“I-I don’t know,” Martha sputters, her heart speeding up. Were they going to have sex? Would Moritz be upset if she told him no? Question after question flashes across her mind and only stopped when she feels Moritz gently take her hands in his, grounding her. 

“Martha, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” His dark eyes shine in the dimly-lit room, sincere and kind. The feelings of dread begin to subside. 

“Oh God I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you! I’m honestly fine with whatever you want to do! We could stop now if you want, I seriously don’t want you to be uncomfortable or freak out because I know that-” 

Martha has to cut off his string of apologies, sweet as they are, before he feels any worse. “Could you just hold me? And kiss me again and tell me all the sweet things you were telling me?”

A small grin spreads over Moritz’s face. “Like, right now?”

Martha nods, “Sure! If you want.”

Moritz gently places his hand on her shoulder and the two get closer, slowly moving back to where they were. He closes his eyes, waiting for Martha’s cue to kiss again, but instead is met with a slow kiss to each of his eyelids. Moritz makes a low noise, somewhere between a gasp and a moan, that causes him to clap his hand over his mouth in embarrassment. Martha giggles at how cute he is. Moritz’s arms wrap around Martha’s frame and he kisses her nose  after a moment. The pair hold each other like that for a while, listening to each other’s breath. Martha can’t imagine she’ll ever be unhappy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request a kiss prompt, check out my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/feelssogoodinmyarms) :)


	9. Ernitz 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 57\. Breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each other’s mouths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with q*arantine rn i should be able to get the rest of this series up soon. this is kinda short, soz :/  
it was requested by my dear friend [tunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunny/pseuds/tunny)

Ernst could feel Moritz’s hands shaking as he held them in his own. It was adorable that Moritz still got so nervous after being Ernst’s boyfriend for almost a year. They found themselves on Ernst’s bed tonight, arms and legs intertwined as they lay side by side. Ernst had one hand cupping Moritz’s face while the other stilled his shaking hand. They kissed lazily, lips brushing against each other, sometimes stopping to kiss deeper. 

“You can relax baby, I’m here,” Ernst whispered, barely breaking the kiss. Moritz still trembled slightly against his touch and Moritz rubbed little circles on the back of his hand. 

“I know you just- this is a lot I guess,” Moritz murmured. His eyelids were half shut and if it weren’t for his trembling hands, Moritz would look absolutely blissful. 

“Do you want to stop?” Ernst moved his lips further away from the other boy’s, but Moritz pouted and shook his head. Warm, calloused hands held Ernst’s waist, softly pulling him closer. The beginnings of autumnal rain pattered softly on the window but the boys were dry and warm in the cozy apartment. Lips met again as the couple held each other, Moritz’s leg on the side of Ernst’s, hands sliding lower as kisses grew more heated. 

“You’re beautiful,” Moritz whispered, rather loudly, against Ernst’s lips. Ernst giggled; even Moritz’s faux-whispering was cute. 

“You’re absolutely gorgeous.” 

Moritz starts to blush and buries his head in Ernst’s neck. Ernst sighs in pleasure, tenderly running his fingers through Moritz’s hair. 

“Are you staying tonight?” Moritz murmurs into Ernst’s neck. 

“Isn’t Georg coming back?”

“No, he’s going out with this guy he’s been seeing, he usually doesn’t come back till noonish.”

Ernst smiles and closes his eyes, only focusing on holding Moritz and Moritz holding him. “I can stay then, if you want.”

Moritz makes an affirmative noise and presses a kiss to Ernst’s neck. The rain dances softly on the window as the two hold each other, heart beats in tandem. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this gave you some serotonin in these trying times. reach out to me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/feelssogoodinmyarms) if you wanna chat about spring awakening, request something, or just need someone to talk to. see you soon <3


	10. Hernst 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 67\. When One Stops The Kiss To Whisper “I’m Sorry, Are You Sure You-” And They Answer By Kissing Them More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this year ain't it but i've had lots of time to write. enjoy some hernst, i'll be back with more soon.

_ It truly and painfully hit me Wednesday, _

Ernst felt terrible reading through the journal Hanschen had left at his house after their last sleepover, but he couldn’t tear his eyes from the page. 

_ His hand brushed mine and I held it, I told him “You gotta go for it, man,” and his laughter rang out through the warm evening and it’s the closest I’ve ever been to heaven.  _

He pulls on his vans while still standing and nearly topples over, hands shaking. Ernst thinks he hears his parents bedroom door open as he stumbles out the door but he doesn’t stop. 

_ I can’t help it, dark hair and kind eyes and wire-rimmed glasses creep into my daydreams. _

The pounding of his shoes against the pavement and the thunder of his heartbeat in his ears melt into one as Ernst gets closer to the Rilow residence. 

_ I’m falling in love with my best friend. _

Ernst hesitates when he gets to the door; he hadn’t actually thought about what he’d say. In truth, he’d violated Hanschen’s privacy by reading the journal entry. As much as Ernst wants to confront the man who possibly reciprocates his feelings, the idea of Hanchen knowing Ernst betrayed his trust isn’t worth it. Ernst is about to turn back when the front door opens. 

_ I imagine running through the rain with him,  _

None other than Hanschen Rilow stands in the doorway, his dark eyes full of sleep, in nothing but boxers and a silk robe. 

“Ernst?”

_ Dancing and getting soaked under the stars and not even caring.  _

“It’s almost three in the morning, what are you doing here?” Hanschen doesn’t seem angry with Ernst, much to his relief, but rather confused. Ernst had almost forgotten why he came here, nerves clouding his mind, until his hand tightens around the journal in his hand. 

“Is that mine?”

_ I imagine a future for us, _

Hanschen steps forward to take it from him. “Oh thank God, I thought I lost…” Hanschen trails off when he meets Ernst’s gaze. “You didn’t read it, did you?”

_ A little apartment in the city, perhaps. _

“Oh God I’m so sorry Hansi, I was just curious and I shouldn’t have. I was just curious, I didn’t think that- but I wanted to-” 

Hanschen is staring at him, more terrified than Ernst’s ever seen him. Ernst takes a breath and makes a decision. 

“I’m going to kiss you.” Ernst cringes but doesn’t falter. “Right now. Unless you tell me otherwise.”

_ He paints, I act or write, maybe both. _

It takes Hanschen a moment for embarrassment to melt into happiness. His face changes but he’s still speechless; Ernst is on his own. 

_ We go to poetry readings and find hole in the wall coffee shops _

Ernst places a tender hand on Hanschen’s cheek; Hanschen gains some life and gingerly grabs Ernst’s hips. Gentle electricity passes through Ernst’s body when Hanschen touches him. He can’t take it for another second and eagerly kisses Hanschen. It’s a little awkward as they try to find the right angle, but the kiss feels so wonderful and Ernst never wants it to stop. 

_ I’m in awe of all that he is _

Hanschen breaks it all too soon, to whisper, “I’m sorry.” He pants, trying to catch his breath. “Are you sure you-” 

Ernst is nowhere near ready to end this moment and feverishly kisses him again, not bothering to let Hanschen finish. 

_ I try not to self-deprecate but it feels wrong of me to think myself worthy of someone as special as him.  _

When they finally stop long enough to talk, Ernst’s able to articulate a little better. They’re still in the Rilow’s doorway, Hanschen’s face buried in Ernst’s neck, both of them breathing heavily. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Ernst gently traces little patterns on Hanschen’s back, through the silky fabric, with the hand that isn’t wrapped around his waist. Ernst’s head is light and he can’t stop smiling. 

_ I just hope I can admire him a little while longer.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/feelssogoodinmyarms) if you want to request a prompt or view more quality spronk wonk content or just to talk. see you soon <3


	11. Morilse 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 28\. First kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school starts on monday and the fact that i didn't finish this collection is proof that i'm the laziest person ever ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i'll still update periodically though. i checked the date the first chapter and i've been working on this for almost a year which is crazy. anyway i hope everyone enjoys this :)  
tw for past suicide attempt and implied sexual abuse

Moritz is still asleep when Ilse tiptoes in clutching a mug of tea. She kneels down by the bedside to set the tea down and catches a glimpse of Moritz’s sleeping face. He looks angelic and peaceful; the complete opposite of the distressed, tortured young man who she’d come across in the woods. Ilse turns away from him as a blush spreads across her cheeks. Watching your friend in his sleep was invasive and wrong, no matter how cute he looked. She’s nearly to the door when she hears Moritz whisper her name. 

“Come back,” he croaks before propping himself up. Ilse hopes he didn’t see her staring as she makes her way back to the bed. 

“How are you feeling, sleepyhead?” Ilse smiles and hands him the mug she picked up off the floor. Moritz takes a sip and makes a face which makes her laugh. 

“Better than yesterday.” The corners of his mouth turn up when Ilse giggles and it fills her chest with a warm feeling. 

They sit in silence for a few minutes before Ilse begins to shiver; her tattered frock isn’t much protection from the winter’s cold. Moritz insists she gets under the covers with him to warm up. Their bodies are practically pressed against each other in the small bed and it makes Ilse’s heartbeat speed up. 

“You’ve been here for almost a week now.” Moritz doesn’t say anything so Ilse continues. “Would you like me to walk you back to your house?” Ilse asks when the silence becomes too much to bear. Moritz’s expression darkens and the miserable boy from last evening begins to resurface. 

“It’s not that I don’t want you here!” Ilse fears that she’s hurt his feelings. “I actually quite like it, but I’m sure your parents are missing you.”

“My parents don’t want me, Ilse,” he insists. “They wouldn’t care if I turned up dead tomorrow. They’d probably prefer it.”

“Don’t say that!” Ilse turns her torso toward Moritz to grab his shoulder in urgency but loosens her grip when he tenses up. “I’m sorry. You know that isn’t true though, I’m sure they both love you very much and want you home.” Ilse stops herself when she realizes she sounds like every adult who found out she’d run away from home. 

“I think you should at least try to talk to them.” she decides. 

“And you’ll come with me?” Moritz asks. Her hand is still resting on his shoulder and he’s leaning into Ilse’s touch. She wraps her arms around his midsection, her head resting on his chest. 

“Of course.”

Moritz wraps an arm around Ilse’s back and she notices his heart is beating even faster than her’s. She detaches herself from him after a moment. Moritz’s cheeks are dusted pink and he’s grinning at her. He’s so beautiful and Ilse can’t help herself, she leans forward and plants a kiss on his lips. It’s awkward at first; Ilse has seldom kissed a man willingly and she can’t imagine Moritz has kissed a girl before. She pulls away from him, unable to meet his eyes. Moritz takes her hand gently, staring straight ahead. Part of Ilse wants to flee and never speak to him again. 

“Do you want to try it again?” he asks and chuckles awkwardly. Truthfully, Ilse’s afraid their next kiss will be sloppy and uncomfortable too, but Moritz is adorable and sitting right next to her. She’d wanted to kiss him for quite some time and there was no guarantee she’d get another opportunity to. 

Moritz kisses her first this time, soft and chaste. It’s not like when her father or other men had kissed her, this isn’t hungry or malicious. They begin to move in a pattern, lips gently moving against each other. Moritz places a hand on Ilse’s cheek and she smiles against his lips. They break apart after another moment; he’s breathing heavily and Ilse doesn’t know what to say next. Moritz’s hand is still in hers and her arms are all tingly. 

“Can I stay with you if my father doesn’t want me back?” 

Ilse smiles, her eyes cast downward. It’s a cruel thought but she finds herself hoping Moritz can stay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/feelssogoodinmyarms)


End file.
